Serenade of Shadows
by seashellz
Summary: Yami bakura AND NOW Malik singing, or peotry wichever you can better imagine. I like the idea of singing. Just starting Malik since Bakura is invisible for now. MUHAHA!
1. Shadow Game

I'm sorry but for some strange reason I got this poem stuck in my head. I wrote this and a few more. Well actually not poems. Songs. I imagine Yami Bakura singing these throughout the duelist kingdom tournament. Weird huh?  
  
Disclaimer: don't own nada!  
  
~Shadow game~  
  
Hey-o Pharaoh  
  
Come, I challenge thee  
  
Let's have a duel with destiny.  
  
Our fate is in her hands  
  
Wager all your friends  
  
"I challenge you  
  
Yu gi oh!"  
  
  
  
She may like you game king  
  
But I warn you I've got my ring  
  
Destiny, she's waiting for us  
  
So lay it all down  
  
You know every rule  
  
So let's get started.  
  
"Duel!"  
  
  
  
One word and her shadows bind us  
  
You must play or loose.  
  
I'm game  
  
I'm not like others  
  
I won't tremble at your name.  
  
  
  
So wipe off that smirk  
  
Play for all you're worth  
  
I'm gonna get you pharaoh  
  
Your friends are gonna pay! Oh!  
  
  
  
Look who's smirking now!  
  
I'm gonna get those mortals and . POW!  
  
You're looking pretty ticked.  
  
Don't have a tizzy fit!  
  
  
  
That was so weak! You're loosing your touch!  
  
You're so pathetic I think I'll loose my lunch.  
  
Now you don't have a chance  
  
The game is in my hands!  
  
  
  
Ryou you little B****  
  
You messed me up witch!  
  
That was so unfair.  
  
But destiny doesn't care.  
  
Now I'm banished to her lair,  
  
  
  
Oh I'll get you pharaoh for all you've done  
  
I'll be back . and oh.. It will be 'fun!'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
So yeah! Yami Bakura is cool. Next time Yami Bakura appears is the night before the finals right? Then after that he appears during the Joey vs. Yugi match. I don't remember where he shows up next so I'll need some help with that. 


	2. Shadow Save

I'mmmm back!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own yugioh.  
  
This is the night before the first round of finals when Tea, Tristan and Bakura (Ryou) are snooping around the castle. I think this is the next time our hero appears, correct me if I'm wrong. I missed a few episodes ^_^'  
  
~Shadow saves~  
  
That's right  
  
Guess whose back  
  
What? Didn't miss me?  
  
Don't have a panic attack  
  
  
  
Foolish mortals  
  
Can't banish me!  
  
Back from shadows  
  
I'll torture them with glee.  
  
  
  
Pegasus, he's no match for me  
  
My ring will save them all  
  
When I get them we'll have a 'ball'  
  
Leave them alone! Their 'fun' is with me!  
  
Those wusses are mine!  
  
For now let them be!  
  
  
  
"Erase their minds!"  
  
Only a dream  
  
None of it happened  
  
No need to scream.  
  
Evil Yami Bakura isn't back  
  
It's in your imagination  
  
Tea you must be tired  
  
Tristan you're probably too wired.  
  
It was only a dream. for now. For now.  
  
  
  
For now a dream  
  
Though not, soon they'll see  
  
Yami Bakura is back, alive as can be.  
  
  
  
I'm after you Yugi  
  
Your puzzle will be all mine!  
  
I'll squash that pharaoh,  
  
And crush your feeble minds!  
  
I'll get all the items  
  
Just wait. you'll see  
  
All the wusses like you  
  
Will cower from me!  
  
  
  
For now it's just a dream  
  
No evil, there would seem.  
  
But truly the evil's back  
  
In me you'll find no lack.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I like Yami bakura evil. In some fics he's all nice and sappy but that's exactly the opposite of what he stands for! Yami Bakura tries so hard to be evil. At least I think. I also think he finds pleasure in scaring people. I do too.. Evil rules!!!! 


	3. Shadow Want

BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! EVIL RULES!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own yugioh.  
  
~Shadow wants~  
  
  
  
Look who needs me now.  
  
Still he wonders how?  
  
Those brain dead guards,  
  
Disappear because of cards.  
  
  
  
Fool, can't accept the truth.  
  
Don't believe in magic?  
  
Well you've seen it now.  
  
Still I wonder how  
  
Anyone could doubt  
  
  
  
Ooh! Looks like he's gonna pout!  
  
That's right.I helped you.now help me.  
  
I need to shed this treacherous body.  
  
You saw what I did  
  
Don't comply, then you're next  
  
"Come on mortal! I'm beginning to be vexed!"  
  
  
  
Give the body to me  
  
His soul no longer needs it  
  
The body needs a mind  
  
That still has wit.  
  
He's just a F***** kid!  
  
Who cares?  
  
You found him, he was hid.  
  
I want him now.  
  
I saved you twice in this one day  
  
And this is what I get as pay?  
  
  
  
You a traitor too.  
  
Though you saw what I can do.  
  
Blackness surrounds  
  
Cold ring resounds.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
So next when Pegasus is in some secret room? I must have missed that episode cause all I know is that he got the eye from Pegasus I just don't know how or when... 


	4. Shadow Gain

Thanks for the help! I hope it's as good as you think it is cause I just don't quite see it.  
  
Disclaimer: Je ne jouais pas yugioh. I don't own yugioh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Shadow gain~  
  
How sweet,  
  
Fallen in defeat.  
  
Wallowing in his despair  
  
I truly couldn't care.  
  
He's truly pathetic.  
  
But I can benefit  
  
Another game?  
  
It will turn the same.  
  
What a foolish mortal  
  
I painfully chortle.  
  
Such a fool  
  
Will be my tool.  
  
  
  
My shadow powers will not be denied.  
  
My ring can see all your soul, you can't hide.  
  
You're all ready weak.  
  
All efforts are meek.  
  
I am still fresh  
  
Though an antique in the flesh.  
  
Blasted away.  
  
For me it's just play.  
  
  
  
Taking what's mine,  
  
Feels truly divine  
  
Two down, or up for me  
  
Five more to go, I'll get them, they'll see  
  
Ring and eye  
  
Finally mine  
  
Puzzle comes after  
  
My heart's beating faster.  
  
It feels so right  
  
With victory in sight  
  
Yet for now just two  
  
Will have to do  
  
  
  
Once I'm through  
  
I'll mash them to goo!  
  
They'll run and hide  
  
Forgetting all pride  
  
I'll squash them like rats  
  
In the pharaoh's tomb traps  
  
  
  
Back to the ring  
  
With my pretty new thing  
  
Can't arouse suspicion  
  
With the puzzle as my next mission.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So yeah....... Go yami bakura! Thanks for all the help! I could use some more though hehe! ^_^' next is when the puzzle is stolen right? Nothing during dungeon dice monsters? I just thought I might have missed something. After that Yami Bakura hasn't shown up yet. Poo. ~_~ no fun for me. Might have to wait for a bit. But I'll be patient. Yup. Patient. *twitch* Patient. 


	5. Shadow's Prey

Thanks so much Seena! I'm sure link was great... if it had worked. I don't know why it didn't. Said I don't have the right capabilities or some crap like that. grrr. I'm mad! Well thanks again. I didn't expect anyone to like this that much. To tell you the truth I began writing this after reading afew of your yami bakura loving ficts. I saw the two towers last night! Eee! It was so good but I didn't see any episodes today since I was too tired. It ended late. I hope I didn't miss anything important. Well yeah, dedicated to Seena!  
  
~Shadow Prey~  
  
Hot pursuit  
  
Street on boot  
  
Can't talk now  
  
In pursuit of powr'  
  
  
  
Puzzle's lost  
  
He'll pay the cost  
  
Guide me ring  
  
Let's see what items you'll bring  
  
  
  
Two down, five to go  
  
Come on body, don't get slow  
  
Come Ryou make haste!  
  
So I may crush your friends to paste.  
  
  
  
Ooh I've been waiting  
  
Hope's been a-fading  
  
Now that it's paid off  
  
I won't go soft  
  
  
  
It's in here  
  
I can smell I like lion on deer.  
  
What's this arena?  
  
A duel it would seem  
  
  
  
High stakes little yugi has set  
  
Trying to win it back I'd bet  
  
For now I'll sit and enjoy the view  
  
Beware yugi, I'm watching you.  
  
I'll get that puzzle if I wait  
  
Seems another used it as bait.  
  
Another after the items it seems.  
  
Well I'll crush all into a fine cream!  
  
I'll get them all, for all they've done  
  
With all the items I'll say "ha! I've won!"  
  
  
  
But lo  
  
I see down below  
  
Keith?  
  
That sappy beef?  
  
No, the toy of one bolder  
  
Puppet to a millennium item holder.  
  
  
  
Yugi won, who would you, think?  
  
Anxiously ready to restore his yami's link  
  
That Keith guy is cracking.  
  
Ooh look! He's attacking.  
  
It's me to the rescue once again.  
  
Not for him, still for my personal gain.  
  
  
  
The puzzle is shattered!  
  
No use to me battered.  
  
I'll help him,  
  
Wow, he's dim.  
  
Look at him squabble, and get all fussed.  
  
One piece more  
  
He'll never see what's in store.  
  
  
  
Put some of my soul in,  
  
That way I know I'll win.  
  
When back together is his Yami  
  
I'll be there watching him cry for his mommy.  
  
Always with him, a part of it now.  
  
I'll keep watch on him and that pharaoh cow!  
  
  
  
No suspicion at all  
  
That soon he will fall  
  
With the items in my hands  
  
I'll conquer all the lands.  
  
@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@_@  
  
Ok. Yeah. That's all for now. Read memories long since vanished if you really think I'm that good. No? It's ok. Its crap anyways. I could use some help though. I'm a bit tired of my two reviewers telling me how it's fine and great though still no one really reads it. I would have quit a long time ago if it weren't for them. *sniffle* well yeah I'm ranting. Ooh ff.net's gonna take this away cause it's a rant! .... No I was kidding it's actually poetry. Sort of. So yeah. I hope Yami Bakura's back soon cause when he comes back I'll be back too! MWHAHAHAHA BWHAHAHAHA!!! 


	6. other shadow

Since Yami Bakura seems to be avoiding us. *pause* aaw.. I was waiting for him to jump out In some random episode or something... Nevermind. The point. I'm starting Malik. I think he's very poetic. *nodnod* this is just my first try but it may seem similar to Bakura since their goals are similar at the moment and so they are similar since their goals are similar and so their content is similar ok and I'll shut it now.  
  
Disclaimer: been done  
  
Fly my mingion Fly!  
  
And I will valiantly try,  
  
To take what's truly mine  
  
And then I will shine  
  
Run little one Run!  
  
For me this is so much fun!  
  
To watch you try then fail  
  
Your efforts to no avail.  
  
Fall weakiling fall!  
  
Into my trap and you call  
  
For Yami, your yami  
  
While calling for your mommy  
  
Duel now Duel!  
  
And I'll collect my jewel  
  
Soon it twill be mine!  
  
My time to shine!  
  
Play now Play!  
  
It's fun for me that way.  
  
Watching you squirm!  
  
But... your title is affirmed.  
  
Not king for nothing  
  
I should have seen it coming  
  
If I cant have it No one will!  
  
So it will smash while you cry Shrill  
  
Burn now burn!  
  
Then you shall learn  
  
None can match my power  
  
In this, light's final hour.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I'd gladly continue Malik. NOT Marik. *shudder* If you want. I changed the title to be more fitting too. *nodnod* not that you care. So tell my what you think. I will definitely do Y. Bakura whenever he shows up, but for now this gives me something fun to do. So. You get the point. If you hate it and the idea tell me. So yeah... yeah... *nod* .... *blink*.... *thud* 


End file.
